


Nuestras palabras

by Avellana



Series: Sólo mírame [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, ahora sí hablan, canciones de ed sheeran, firefly song, harry ausente al final, hay una nota, louis es feliz, mención de liam niall y zayn, mucho café, más café y pastelillos, no hay mención de nombres, serie de one shots, todo termina cuando harry desaparece
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/pseuds/Avellana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis observa a Harry y Harry observa a Louis, nunca se dicen nada, pero un día eso cambia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuestras palabras

**Author's Note:**

> Segundo one shot.

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde su encuentro, era curioso, no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra, pero en cambio sus miradas se volvieron más constantes y eran cada vez menos sutiles. El chico de mirada azul dejaba escapar suspiros y sonreía al pensar en lo tonto que se debía de ver actuando así, “parezco adolescente” se decía a sí mismo y, a fin de cuentas, eso es lo que eran.

Sus amigos objetaban siempre su “estúpido comportamiento infantil”, repetían cada vez que se oponía a acercársele, ya ni pensar en sugerir hablarle. Ellos sabían de su pequeño encuentro; se los había dicho un par de días después al encontrarlos “en una extraña conversación silenciosa” le dijo su amigo el moreno, y al no ser el mejor en el arte de mentir no había encontrado otra opción, hecho que se reclamaba constantemente debido a los constantes intentos de sus amigos para hacer que sucediera algo más.

Y allí estaba, viendo como otro semestre concluía, pensó en escuchar a sus amigos y hablarle, pero no apareció. Ese día no había sido el mejor y, lo peor, es que tendría que esperar cerca de dos meses más para regresar a esa rutina, no estaba seguro de poderlo aguantar, y menos con lo que ahora sabía.

 

*

Habían pasado dos semanas del inicio de las vacaciones, era martes, sus padres llegarían hasta tarde, sus hermanas estaban de visita con unos primos y no regresarían hasta el siguiente sábado, consideró llamarle a sus amigos, pero lo pensó mejor y sin reparar demasiado en sus acciones salió de su casa. Dejó que sus pies lo condujeran por las calles y cuando se percató de donde se encontraba ya estaba abriendo la puerta de aquel acogedor lugar en el cual sabía que existía la posibilidad de encontrarse con el chico de los ojos verdes y sonrisa enigmática con hoyuelos. Una oleada de pánico se apoderó de él e intentó rectificar sus actos y salir de ahí, trató de girar cuando una voz le dio la bienvenida al establecimiento, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, no por las palabras, sino por la voz dueña de esas. Eran de una chica. Se instaló en una de las mesas y esperó su pedido, después de verificar que él no se encontraba.

Su cabeza le lanzaba montones de ideas tratando de convencerse que estar ahí era una mala decisión, pero por otro lado aún tenía esa sensación ¿necesidad?, ¿deseo?, ¿curiosidad? No podría definirlo, sin embargo todo apuntaba a que quería verlo, saber de él, incluso si sólo implicaba enviarse algunas miradas.

 

—Esperas a alguien— preguntó una delicada voz, pudo reconocer que pertenecía a la misma chica que la había recibido.

—Sí… no —se corrigió rápidamente, mientras la camarera colocaba su café sobre la mesa y le ofrecía una sonrisa amable. La chica se quedó parada observándolo, no pudo soportar los ojos de ésta fijos en sobre él, así que desvió la mirada. ¿Por qué hacia eso? No tenía derecho. Eran extraños y él era un cliente después de todo, pensó, dispuesto a decirle lo que veía como un acto invasivo de parte de la camarera.

—No eres amig… —se adelantó la chica.

—¡No!— soltó rápidamente—, Sólo quería…— fue interrumpido nuevamente por la chica del delantal.

—Él se tomó el día— dijo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa cómplice, era como si entendiera de qué iba todo eso, tal vez lo hacía—. Deberías probar mañana —completó, él asintió y le devolvió el gesto. Decidió que le agradaba la chica y estaba considerando seriamente seguir su consejo, después de todo no tenía nada que perder.

 

*

Había pasado una semana desde su intento fallido cuando se decidió a buscarlo nuevamente y en esa ocasión lo encontró. Como de costumbre no se hablaron, al menos no fuera de lo necesario, ordenar, cobrar, agradecer. Había regresado al día siguiente y al que siguió a ese hasta convertirlo en rutina. En ese tiempo se ganó la simpatía del resto de los empleados, con todos había cruzado palabra en al menos una ocasión, y la camarera se había convertido en una especie de confidente. Con ella platicaba mientras el chico rizado lo observaba. Le compartía las sensaciones del ojiverde a cada una de sus visitas y —estaba seguro— que le decía lo mismo sobre él, pero a esas alturas poco importaba. Realmente lucían patéticos con ese jueguito, eso le había dicho su nueva amiga, y estaba de acuerdo, trataba de avanzar su especie de relación al siguiente nivel, sólo que cuando se sentía con el suficiente valor de hacerlo, ¡zaz! Nada, su cerebro quedaba en blanco, o a veces algún cliente molesto cortaba el momento.

No fue sino un día después de una charla que había mantenido con su amiga camarera, cuando las cosas cambiaron. Le había estado cuestionando sobre la finalidad de permanecer, no en el anonimato, porque ahora ambos sabían sus nombres y no precisamente por mérito propio, sino al margen. Como si no se tratara sobre ellos “no tienen toda la vida cariño”, le había dicho. Por cómo se presentó la situación supo que no había sido el único en recibir el regaño de la chica del delantal pues —finalmente— fue el chico de ojos verdes quien se atrevió a darle una nueva dirección a su forma de interacción. Esa vez estuvo envuelta de silencios incómodos que, si no fuera gracias a la  chica, hubieran condenado su relación definitivamente. Los días siguientes la tensión inicial se fue desvaneciendo, hasta llegar al punto de reírse por su forma de tratarse los últimos meses, acordando que sí, definitivamente parecían patéticos adolescentes.

Ahora estaba sentado en la mesa del fondo, mientras esperaba que el rizado atendiera la poca clientela que había. Se encontraba comiendo un _cupcake_ , ya no era necesario que ordenara algo, pero no se podía resistir a los riquísimos panecillos de ese lugar. _Él_ se acercó con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro que el castaño devolvió automáticamente. Su relación había avanzado bastante esas últimas semanas, ya no necesitaban de la intervención de la simpática camarera, aunque eso no la excluía completamente de las conversaciones que ahora existían.

 

*

 

Las vacaciones estaban por terminar y el de ojos azules había ido prácticamente diario a la cafetería, exceptuando los días que debía encargarse de sus hermanas y, claro, los fines de semana, pues era cuando el rizado descansaba. Su relación se había mantenido en los límites de aquel lugar, era como si estuvieran destinados a pertenecer a cierto espacio. Primero fue la escuela y ahora el pequeño establecimiento. Era extraño pero se sentía a gusto con eso y aunque en ocasiones había insinuado la idea de verse en otro sitio, lo cierto es que no quería forzar a su compañero, y es que el rizado no se mostraba cómodo ante aquella posibilidad. Sus conversaciones eran bastante variadas sin embargo. El castaño le habló de su familia, sus hermanas, sus amigos, sobre su gusto por el futbol y la música, sorprendentemente ambos compartían pasatiempos, no el equipo pero sí el cantante. Ed Sheeran. Incluso era del agrado de la cafetería en su totalidad, pues seguido se escuchaban sus canciones por ese lugar. El chico de ojos verdes también le contó sobre su familia, su vida. Ahora sabía que no era de ahí, se había mudado tres años atrás, en realidad su vida era una constante mudanza, y no lo dijo abiertamente, pero dejó entre ver que tenía problemas para socializar, por alguna razón nunca lograba conectar con nadie. No era lo que sentía _ahí_ en la cafetería, “es complicado, pero me siento parte de algo”, le dijo en una ocasión, “es fácil hablar contigo, como si te conociera de siempre” había agregado. Al chico de ojos azules le gustaba considerarse parte de ese grupo selecto, y en realidad lo entendía. Era tan sencillo ser él,  sin preocuparse de decir las palabras correctas o cuidar no ofender a nadie, junto al ojiverde no necesitaba pretender nada.

 

*

 

—Mi turno termina a las cuatro— dijo en un susurro rápido que el castaño apenas logró escuchar, frunció el ceño al no comprender el significado de esas palabras—. Podríamos vernos mañana —trató de sonar más seguro, sin éxito.

El castaño abrió los ojos al procesar lo dicho por el joven rizado. —¿Salir? —Fue lo único coherente que logró pensar y se permitió decir.

El joven de rizos se tensó ante aquellas las palabras. —Pero podemos vernos aquí si no te parece— dijo tratando de arreglar lo que consideraba su error.

El de ojos azules le sonrió y luego pudo articular sus siguientes palabras. —Me encantaría… Lo de salir, claro— la tensión se esfumó del chico de los ojos verdes y se sonrieron nuevamente.

Estaba hecho.

Al fin saldrían de ese lugar, no era que no le gustara, pero siempre era bueno salir de la rutina y vaya que ellos tenían una muy estricta, se decía mientras se dirigía a su casa.

 

*

 

Estaba molesto, no podía estar sucediéndole esto. No ese día. Sus hermanas pequeñas estaban enfermas, ambas, y no podrían ir a donde sea que iban cada tarde y era él el encargado de cuidarlos. No tenía el número de teléfono del rizado para explicarle. Jamás se lo había pedido, no le pareció necesario, en realidad nunca se le ocurrió esa idea y al parecer a él tampoco. Ahora creería que lo había hecho sentir incómoda y, como bonus, ¡era viernes! Lo que implicaba que tendría que esperar hasta el lunes para tener oportunidad de explicarse.

En definitiva ese no era su día.

 

*

 

El lunes estuvo puntual, estaba avergonzado, se imaginaba lo que el rizado se había enfrentado para dar ese paso, y ahora parecería como si no quisiera pasar tiempo con él. Al menos fuera de su zona de confort, era un pensamiento tonto, ya que él mismo había sugerido eso en alguna ocasión, pero sencillamente esa idea lo había acompañado durante el fin de semana completo.

Esperó algunos segundos antes de hacerse notar.

—Hola— saludó.

—¡Hey! te esperamos el viernes, ¿todo bien?— le preguntó la camarera, el castaño sólo asintió mientras se dirigía a su mesa—. ¿Te sirvo algo?

—No, voy a esperar, gracias.

Y esperó, y esperó, y hubiera seguido esperando de no ser por las insistentes llamadas de su madre preguntando por él.

Los siguientes día no pudo presentarse en el café, tenía pendientes que arreglar para volver a la escuela la siguiente semana.

El viernes logró terminar sus pendientes y se presentó puntual. Saludó, estaba la chica de siempre, le dirigió una sonrisa que desapareció de inmediato. Buscó al rizado con la mirada.

—¿Dónde…? —fue interrumpido por la camarera.

—Él dejó el trabajo…Hoy— la sonrisa se desdibujó de su rostro—. Estuvo aquí el resto de la semana. Le dijimos que viniste.

—Dijo algo —quiso saber.

—No, no sé, sólo renunció— contestó la chica mientras trataba de animarlo con una sonrisa.

Pero no sirvió.

 

*

 

Estaba ansioso de tener un receso para buscar al rizado que desde hacía tiempo ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, antes eran agradables, pero ahora estaba preocupado, no tanto por su bienestar. Imaginaba que estaba bien, era más bien su relación. Las cosas cambiarían, volverían a conformarse con miradas o ahora lo ignoraría por lo ocurrido una semana atrás. Debía averiguarlo.

Lo buscó en su receso, incluso se paseo por su edificio, no lo vio. Estuvo así los siguientes días, reconocía a sus amigos, pero él simplemente no estaba.

Fue el jueves que se decidió a preguntarles. Era extraño, antes, jamás se vio capaz de algo semejante, pero ahora estaba desesperado.

Su intento no fue del todo satisfactorio, sus amigos lo reconocieron. Dijeron que se había mudado, nadie sabía a donde y menos razones, pero le dieron su número sólo por saber la relación que lo unía con el muchacho.

 

*

 

Le costó decidirse a marcar, pero finalmente lo hizo al llegar a su casa. Tecleó los números esperanzado, pero el resultado fue igual de insatisfactorio que sus anteriores intentos o peor. Ahora no tenía manera de comunicarse con él. El número estaba inhabilitado. ¿Lo había cambiado o estaba perdido? Eso es algo que no sabía y no importaba de todos modos.

Su última esperanza fue internet, sus amigos habían dado con su perfil una tarde y se lo pasaron. Ella estuvo semanas considerando enviarle una solicitud, pero no lo hizo. Ahora lo haría, y eso habría sido fantástico si hubiera encontrado la página, pero el perfil había desaparecido, era como si la tierra se hubiera tragado toda evidencia de él.

 

*

 

Habían trascurrido algunas semanas y se había resignado a su perdida. Parecido tan real, y ahora no tenía nada que le recordara al chico de ojos verdes, sólo aquel café. Pero claro. Debía ir, así comprobaría que todo sucedió y no fue algo producto de su imaginación.

Estaba sentado, en su lugar habitual, hacía tiempo que no probaba aquellos pastelillos y se sentía bien tener ese sabor en su boca.

Estuvo ahí un rato sólo pensando, cuando se alguien le tocó el hombro, el castaño se giró expectante, rápidamente reconoció a la chica del delantal que estaba frente a él, se saludaron e intercambiaron sonrisas. La camarera extendió su mano, entre sus dedos se encontraba un papel doblado

 

—Él regresó a darte esto— le dijo y se retiró.

_“Another day another life_

_passes by just like mine_

_it's not complicated”_

Él prestó atención por primera vez a la música desde que había entrado. Sonrió para sí. Parecía como si el universo se hubiera alineado para burlarse de él. Miró el papel, era una prueba de que todo era real y eso de cierta forma lo reconfortaba, se dispuso a leer la nota.

_“Another life that's gone to waste_

_Another light lost from your face_

_It's complicated”_

 

Destino, casualidad, coincidencia, era difícil decirlo, tal vez era la forma en la que siempre serían las cosas, al menos entre ellos. Era la vida lanzándole su realidad a la cara y entonces la frase que tantas veces había leído cobraba sentido a sus ojos, no por que antes no lo tuviera, sino porque ahora podía prácticamente palparla en su piel:

“Eran el uno para el otro, pero no estaban desinados a estar juntos”.

 

_Lo siento, es complicado._

Decía el final de la nota, él sonrió una vez más, al menos ahora tenía una especie de respuesta a sus dudas.

 

_“Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you?_

_Float down_

_Like autumn leaves_

_And hush now_

_Close your eyes before the sleep”_

 

Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la melodía que aún sonaba.

 

 

_“And you're miles away_

_And yesterday you were here with me”_

 

 

La vida les había permitido no sólo cruzarse, sino conocerse un poco antes de alejarlos y dejarles claro que sus caminos no podían estar juntos. Tal vez sus destinos estaban en otra vida.

 

_“Touch down_

_Like a seven four seven_

_Stay out and we'll live forever now”_

 

Es complicado.

 

**FIN**


End file.
